Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Rikun85
Summary: My first songfic! This one goes out to all the Shinji+Rei fans! Please R+R


Nobody Wants to Be Lonely

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva nor the song: Nobody wants to be Lonely.You know the rest.

_ _

_There you are, in a darkened room_

_You are all alone, looking out the window_

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow…_

_ _

It was dark outside.The stars started to fade in the sky's shadow.Inside, a lone figure stared at this spectacle.Rei sighed and walked backed to her dreary bed.For some reason, she couldn't sleep tonight.Her thoughts were focused on something, or rather, someone._Ikari.Her memories were flooded by those moments when he was there for her.The time she collapsed onto the floor when Shinji first saw her.The time he nearly burned his hands in order to save her life.He was the only one who actually cared about her.Now, for the first time, she questioned her emotionless state.Her pale, thin body stood out from the rest of her apartment.Was she in love?_

_Here I stand in the shadows,_

_Come to me, come to me_

_Can't you see that…_

Rei stood up, her crimson eyes staring at the door._Should I?She blinked as her hand touched the doorknob.__Yes.He must know.Wearing only a thin medical gown, Rei opened the door and walked outside.All alone, she walked down the dark street, ignoring the biting cold.__He must know.He must…_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_ _

A tear trickled down her face.The wind caressed her short, blue hair.Her heart felt heavy.It has been for so long._No more hiding.He must know."Ikari…"___

## Time is precious and its slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why…_

## Why don't you let me love you?

## "Ikari…"

"Ayanami?"Shinji looked around an unfamiliar scenery.Before him was a glowing silhouette.The figure was beautiful and slender with angelic wings.The voice was someone he swore he knew.

## "Ikari…"

"What, what are you saying?"Before Shinji could get closer, everything around him started to fade."Wait!Don't leave me!What is it?What?!"Everything went black as Shinji started to feel himself fall.In one jerked motion, he sat up suddenly and looked around.

# Can you hear my voice?

_Can you hear my song?_

_It's a serenade, so your heart can find me…_

_I dreamt of her again.Shinji blinked and took a better scan of the apartment.It was still dark, but the stars were starting to fade.It was nearly dawn.No use in going back to sleep.Shinji sat back and started to wonder about the dream he had.Did it mean something?All the memories he had with Ayanami now started to resurface.Rei Ayanami, the first person that he ever knew that would actually listen to his dreams and feelings.Almost an expressionless android.However, there was something about her.Something that he couldn't seem to ignore.What was that feeling that he had for her?Undecided, he changed and quickly walked down the stairs to the lobby.Maybe a walk would clear his head._

# And suddenly you're flying down the stairs

# Into my arms baby…

The sudden chill caught up with Shinji as he opened the door.His jacket blew in the cold wind.As the gust died, he proceeded to the park._Still can't shake it.Ayanami, what do you want?I think I'm going nuts._

# Before I start going crazy

Rei's bare legs started to quiver from the cold.She hugged herself to fight the wind's icy touch, but it still bit her ruthlessly.Her tired eyes looked up, and for the first time, brightened._Ikari…Shinji looked to the side and saw Rei.Finally, she started to collapse from the chilly night.Shinji caught her and helped her to the bench._

_Run to me, run to me_

_Cause I'm dying_

"Ayanami?Can you hear me?Rei?"The pale girl fluttered her eyes to see the dark haired boy before her.Shinji took off his jacket and wrapped Rei's shivering body with both his and his jacket's warmth."Are you okay, Ayanami?"

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

"Shinji."Rei sat up and embraced the one before her in tears, "I feel alone Ikari.All my life, alone.I…I…"

_Time is precious and it's slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why…_

_Why don't you let me love you?_

"Rei, I'm here now.Everything's okay."Shinji touched her face and felt her warm tears."Ayanami, what are you doing?It's cold out here.You should be indoors."

"Ikari…"Rei got up and hugged the one that had meant so much to her.The one she loved.

_I wanna feel you need me_

_Just like the air you're breathing_

This was it.So many times she had suppressed her emotions from him.No more.

_I need you here in my life_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

"Ikari…I want to say…"At a loss of words, Rei did the only thing she could do now.She leaned forward and let her lips touch his.All her bottled up emotions were released within her kiss.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

Rei pulled her lips away and looked at Shinji's shocked reaction.Embarrassed, Rei turned away in tears and started off, only to feel an arm touch her shoulders."Rei, it's okay."Shinji pulled the girl close to his body.Her crimson eyes met with his.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

"I love you too."

_Time is precious and its slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why…_

Dawn arose in the city of Tokyo-3 and released a warm smile as it noticed two young lovers kiss in pure warmth._Thank you, Shinji._

_ _

_Why don't you let me love you?_

_Thank you, for your love._


End file.
